blanc sale
by Canelle
Summary: Un jour la vie de Hinata bascule. Elle est devenu la femme de Neji. Ce n'est pas un tendre époux que son père lui a choisi, mais un homme qui la hait depuis des années. qui va pouvoir aider Hinata? histoire complete
1. union

Blanc sale   


aie aie aie, décidément, les insomnies, ça ne me réussi pas...encore une fic bizarre. Encore du Neji-Hina si on peut dire....mais disons "hard way" . Pas d'humour, pas d'amour, que de la douleur, vous êtes prévenus. Je fais souffrir la pauvre petite hinata-chan.   
Et puis le titre n'est pas terrible, mais à 1h du matin, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.   
bon, pour les ages, on va dire 16 ans pour Hinata.   
la majorité de l'histoire suit le point de vue d'Hinata, sauf quand c'est signalé. 

avertissement: interdit aux ames sensibles. sexe et violence...!!   


Chapitre1: Union 

Quand je suis rentrée ce jour là, j'ai été surprise de voir un serviteur venir à ma rencontre. D'habitude, personne ne fait attention quand je rentres."Hinata-sama, vous êtes attendue dans la grande salle."   
Un peu inquiètes, je me diriges vers la salle indiquée. C'est dans cette salle que ont lieu les banquets et les réunions de famille. Mais pour réunir la famille, il faut que ça soit une occasion importante. Alors je suis inquiète.   
J'ouvre la porte de la salle et je me fige sur place. Au moins une quarantaine de personnes sont là, des personnalité de notre clan et aussi de la branche secondaire. Ils me regardent, ça me paralyse et je sens une grosse boule se former dans mon estomac.   
Hiashi: "Entre, Hinata."   
Ma panique augmente. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je parviens à bouger les pieds et entrer. Je reconnais Neji, le visage sévère et froid comme toujours, assis à coté de mon père. Mon père me fait signe d'avancer encore, et de m'asseoir à coté de Neji. J'incline légèrement la tête pour le saluer, mais il ne fait même pas signe de remarquer ma présence.   
Hiashi: " Nous sommes tous réuni aujourd'hui pour célébrer un événements importants dans l'histoire du clan Hyuga."   
de quoi parle-t-il? mon coeur bat à se rompre et les pulsations affolées de mon sang bourdonnent dans mes oreilles, je brûle et j'ai froid en même temps, je me sens paralysée, incapable même de penser calmement à cause de la panique. Pourquoi suis-je si timide? tous ces gens qui me regarde, ça me terrorises!!   
Hiashi: "Les deux lignées vont être réunis en une seule pour notre plus grande gloire."   
De quoi parle-t-il? je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus.   
Hiashi: "L'héritier des Hyuga portera fièrement notre nom et défendra notre prestige dans le monde entier."   
Heritier..mais c'est moi? mais pourquoi dit-il héritier, et non pas héritière?   
Hiashi: "Moi; lord Hiashi Hyuga, chef de notre clan, je déclare officiellement donner ma fille aînée Hinata Hyuga en mariage à Neji Hyuga, membre de la branche secondaire des Hyuga. Ainsi Neji devient membre de la branche principal et sera le trait d'union entre les deux branches. Il devient aussi porteur du titre d'Héritier du clan et prendra ma succession quand le temps sera venu."   
Non non non non non   
Hiashi: "A présent, nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du mariage."   
non non non non les mots ne veulent pas sortir de mes lèvres non nooooon. 

Un prêtre s'installe en face de nous et récites les textes de l'antique cérémonie de mariage Hyuga. Je regarde comme hors de moi-même Neji s'entailler le doigt et apposer son empreinte au bas du rouleau, puis il prends ma main et fait de même avec mon doigt. Je ne sens même pas la douleur quand il me coupe. Je flottes. Je suis ailleurs. ce n'est pas moi. 

Je suis mariée à Neji.   



	2. nuit de noces

attention, sexe et violence dans ce chapitre!! sautez-le et passez directement au suivant si vous ne voulez pas lire ça 

Chapitre2: nuit de noces 

Après, je ne sais plus très bien. Il y a eut un repas, une fête. Puis Neji m'a conduit dans un appartement de l'aile Sud. Je voit que mes affaires y sont installée, ainsi que d'autres meubles et cartons...sans doute ceux de Neji. Je ne comprends plus. 

Debout immobile au milieu de la pièce, je ne veux pas comprendre. Une main qui saisi la fermeture éclair de mon manteau et la dé zippe me ramène à la réalité. Je reprends un peu mes sens et je parvient à demander: "Ne-Neji-Niisan, q-qu'est ce que...tu fais?"   
Il me regarde avec son petit sourire méprisant, comme si c'était évident, en me retirant mon manteau. Puis il défait les fermetures de ma cote de maille. Je réalise soudain... il veut me...non   
Hinata: "NON!"   
Je recule et je pousse Neji. Il n'est guère déstabilisé et il me regarde toujours d'un air moqueur.   
Neji: "c'est trop tard pour dire non. Nous sommes marié. Et ce soir tu sera mienne."   
Il tend encore la main vers moi, je recule mais mon dos heurte le mur. et Neji arrache mon soutien-gorge, qui tombe à terre.   
Hinata: "S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça..."   
Neji: "Tu es ma femme, Hinata." 

Ses mains emprisonnent mes poignets et les plaquent contre le mur pendant qu'il se rapprochent de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, sa poitrine et ses cuisses venant au contact des miennes.   
Hinata: "Je t'en prie...tu n'es pas obligé de..."   
Neji: "Je le veux. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes."   
pourquoi...pourquoi...je lis sur son visage la même rage noire qu à l'ordinaire. Il me hait encore. Il me détestes toujours. c'est pour ça..c'est pour ça qu'il veut...   
Neji: "Et tu devrais être flattée que je t'accordes cette qualité: tu es très désirable. Tu as grandi de manière très féminine, et tu es la fille la plus attirante de Konoha sans aucun doute."   
Je reste sans voix. Ca pourrait être un compliment, des mots doux et gentils, mais l'amertume du ton rends ces paroles insultantes. 

Profitant de ma surprise, il colle ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essaye de me dégager, mais il tient d'une poigne de fer, et bientôt impuissante, je dois laisser sa langue envahir ma bouche. Il sépare nos lèvre avec un sourire de triomphe. Puis il maintient mes poignets d'une main au-dessus de ma tête et avec l'autre main entreprend de caresser mes seins. De nouveau il m'embrasse encore, mais ma fierté reprends des forces et j'essaye de lui mordre de la langue. Il l'évite et sa main sur ma poitrine se lève pour me frapper au visage.   
Neji: "Hinata, si tu veux que ça soit violent, alors je serai violent .."   
Hinata: "Non! lâche moi, Neji!!"   
Neji: "Tss, ce n'est plus à toi de donner des ordres, Hinata-chérie. C'est moi l'héritier maintenant." 

Les larmes me montent au yeux et je commence à atteindre le désespoir. que faire? que faire? Il sourit d'un air moqueur et lèche les larmes qui me coulent sur les joues avant de m'embrasser de nouveau avidement. Maintenant ses deux mains caressent, pressent et frictionnent ma poitrine, mon dos et mes bras. Puis la langue de Neji abandonne ma bouche pour descendre sur mon cou, qu'il mordille doucement.   
Non non, je me couvre mon visage avec mes mains; Lui, il embrasse mon cou, mes épaules, puis il descends vers mes seins et commence à jouer avec mes tétons avidement.   
Je pleure de plus en plus fort, incapable du moindre geste, paralysée par le dégoût et la peur. je sens mon pantalon tomber à terre et ma culotte glisser le long de mes jambes. Je ne veux pas voir, ne me regarde pas, non. Je suis nue devant lui, il me regarde, je le sens, il regarde mon corps. Je me sens mal, je ne veux pas voir. 

Il me pousse et me fait m'allonger sur le dos. Je dois être sur le lit. Je n'oses pas ouvrir les yeux, je n'oses pas bouger...j'ai si peur...si peur.   
Un bruit de vêtement, puis le lit craque et le matelas s'enfonce davantage, tandis qu'une masse chaude vient s'allonger à coté de moi.   
Des mains chaudes commencent à explorer ma peau, rejointe par des lèvres humides. Je frissonne et je sers les dents.   
Une main plus insistante ouvre mes cuisses grande, révélant à Neji tout ce que j'ai de plus intime. Un sursaut de terreur me parcourt et je me cambre brutalement, essayant désespérément de fuir l'homme devant moi. Mais il me rattrapes et me cloues contre le matelas, je me débats mais il me tient fermement et AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.   
Le cri m'a échappé lorsque la douleur a transpercé mon ventre, comme une brûlure intense. Il pèse sur moi de tout son poids et de toute sa force et je hurle de plus belle a chaque va-et-vient de Neji en moi. Par pitié que ça s'arrêtes! je n'en peux plus! arrête! arrête!   
Après une éternité de tortures, il finit par se retirer après un grognement sourd et il s'affale sur le lit à coté de moi. Je reste là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'envahisse et m'emporte loin ...loin de Neji.   



	3. reveil

bon, si vous avez sauté le chapitre 2, il suffit de savoir que Neji a violé Hinata.   


chapitre3: réveil. 

Le soleil entrant à flot me réveille. Un peu hagarde, je regarde autour de moi...ce n'est pas ma chambre...puis mon corps courbaturé et douloureux se charge de me rappeler les événements de la veille.   
Je m'entends gémir et je me recroqueville sur moi même, avant d'exploser en sanglot. J'ai pleuré longtemps. Quand mes larmes cessent de couler, je me demande où est Neji.Je me relève un peu pour regarder autour de moi. Il n'y a que moi dans la chambre. La matinée est déjà avancée. Et il m'a laissée seule. Je ne sais pas si je me sens déçue ou soulagée. Soulagée car j'appréhende de le revoir, et déçue...d'être abandonnée, délaissée...maintenant qu'il m'a tout prit.   
Une nouvelle vague de sanglots me secoue et je m'enroule dans la couette, pour m'y cacher, pour pleurer. et pour me rendormir, pour prier de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. 

Une servante frappe à la porte et me réveille. "Hinata-sama, le déjeuner est prêt."   
Enfouie sous les couvertures, je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas les voir, je ne veux pas qu'il me voient... si misérable. Elle finit par partir. Mais elle revient un peu plus tard avec un plateau qu'elle pose sur la table. L'odeur appétissante qui s'en échappe fait gronder mon estomac. J'ai faim. Je mange le repas, puis je me recouche. Je m'enfoui de nouveau sous la couette. je ne veux pas sortir, je ne veux voir personne, je veux que personne ne me voit.... 

Je suis restée ainsi toute la journée, à somnoler et à sangloter. Je me sentais malade. Vers le fin de l'après-midi, une servante est de nouveau venu me déranger: "Hinata-sama, Kiba et Shino demandent à vous rencontrer." Là, je réagit. Il ne repartiront pas sans m'avoir vu, quitte à affronter tous les gardes de la maison, je ne dois pas les laisser voir ça...   
Hinata: "Faites les attendre dans le jardin, s'il-vous-plait, j'arrives."   
Je me dépêches de m'habiller et de me débarbouiller un peu. Mon visage dans le miroir fait peur à voir. j'ai une trace rouge là où Neji m'a frappée, des cernes et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Mon teint est pale comme la mort. Je fait de mon mieux pour cacher ce désastre et je rejoins Shino et Kiba au jardin. 

Kiba et Akamaru bondissent à ma rencontre avec enthousiasme. Je parvient à leur faire un petit sourire de bienvenue.   
Kiba: "Hinata-chan! Tu vas bien? pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en mission aujourd'hui?"   
Hinata: "j'étais très fatiguée...je suis désolée...je..."   
Ma voix est si faible que Shino doit s'approcher pour entendre.   
Hinata: "Hier, ...il y a eut un...mariage............ mon mariage;"   
Kiba: "HEEINNNN? J'ai mal entendu, là, Hinata-chan?"   
Hinata: "Non...je me suis mariée ....hier..."   
Kiba: "mais...mais..mais...c'est pas possiiiiiiible!!"   
Hinata: "j'ai épousé Neji...pour des...histoires de familles..."   
Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. En prononçant le nom de Neji, mon cœur s'est serré et je vois maintenant avec inquiétude que le soir est proche...la nuit va venir... et Neji aussi...j'ai peur.   
Shino: "Hinata, ça ne va pas? tu as peur de quoi?"   
Kiba: "Tu as peur de quelque chose Hinata? Dis moi et je m'en charge."   
Shino a senti à mon odeur que j'avais peur...mais je ne peux pas leur dire, je ne dois pas leur dire...   
Hinata: "Sortons, si on fait du tapage ici, on va se faire gronder."   
Ils m'accompagnent à l'extérieur de la maison. En franchissant le seuil, je sens que je n'aurais jamais la force de revenir ce soir.   
Hinata: "Est-ce que...vous pouvez m'accompagner chez Kurenai-sensei?"   
Kiba: "Bien sur! mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, Hinata?!"   
Hinata: "Rien du tout, Kiba, ne t'inquiètes pas."   



	4. equipe n8

chapitre4: Équipe n°8 

Nous marchons dans les rue en silence. Je n'ai plus la force de feindre de sourire. A coté de moi, je vois que mes deux compagnons sont troublés et qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire. devant chez Kurenai, je m'arrêtes.   
Hinata: "M-Merci de m'avoir accompagné, on se revoit demain."   
Puis je rentre dans l'immeuble. 

----------------------POV: extérieur   
Kiba: "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a, à la fin? Elle est bizarre. hé, dis quelque chose! tes puces si savantes ne peuvent rien t'apprendre?"   
Shino: "Kiba............... Hinata a l'odeur de Neji partout sur son corps..."   
Kiba: "?????? partout...qu'est ce que tu veux dire.....!!!!!! non, tu veux dire qu'il...il...a ....à Hinata-chan.....?"   
Shino: "C'est son mari."   
Kiba:" mais...mais...notre petite Hinata-chan, elle ne peut pas...non, pas par LUI!...et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a l'air bizarre alors?"   
-----------------------fin du POV: extérieur 

Hinata: "Kurenai-sensei...je..........."   
Kurenai: "J'ai appris ce soir la nouvelle de ton mariage, Hinata.... Est-ce que tout se passes bien pour toi?"   
Les larmes me montent au yeux et je caches mon visage dans mes mains..j'ai trop honte...   
Kurenai: "Hinata?...Est-ce que Neji...t'as violée?"   
Le mot est tombé et il résonne dans ma tête. Violée. Violée.   
Hinata: "...oui...."   


Patiemment, doucement, Kurenai-sensei m'a fait raconter tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a réconforté..elle m'a soutenue...elle m'a encouragée..je ne sais plus quoi faire...c'est une des seules personne en qui je puisse avoir confiance...et je lui ait tout dit. J'avais peur...qu'elle me rejette...moi qui suis devenue si misérable.... Mais elle m'a aidée au contraire.   
Un coup de sonnette vient interrompre notre conversation. Kurenai va ouvrir.   
Neji: "Est-ce que Hinata et là?"   
Je sursaute au son de sa voix.   
Kurenai: "Qu'est ce que tu veux?"   
Neji: "Ca ne vous regarde pas. Hinata!"   
Il m'appelle, je me lève, tremblante et je me diriges vers la porte...aidez-moi, Sensei......   
Le bras de mon professeur s'interpose entre Neji et moi, me bloquant le passage.   
Kurenai: "Va-t-en, Neji."   
Neji: "Hinata, depeche-toi de venir."   
Non, Non, je secoue la tête en négation et je me cache derrière la Jounin en tremblant. J'ai si peur..c'est tout ce que je peux faire.   
Kurenai: "Va-t-en, Neji. Je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher d'elle."   
Neji: "Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de nos affaires de famille, Kurenai-san."   
Kurenai: "Quand la sécurité de mon élève est en jeu, si!!!! je ne te la laissera pas, au péril de ma vie... et maintenant part avant que je ne transforme en pulpe sanguinolente!!!"   
Voyant la rage bouillonner sur le visage de la Jounin, Neji bat en retraite, il sait qu'il ne peut pas la battre. Il me regarde, pitoyablement cachée derrière Kurenai, et part. 

Kurenai: "Hinata? Tu va rester ici quelque temps, hein? Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"   
Hinata: "O-Oui...merci."   
Je me blottit contre elle et elle me serre dans ses bras.   
Kurenai: "On va te sortir de ce petrin, Hinata, tu peux compter sur moi...et sur tous les autres genins et Jounins." 

------------------   
Bon, je m'arrètes là pour cette fois. dodo. petite remarque sur le titre, ce n'est pas Hinata qui est blanc sale, mais Neji. Hinata se sent sale, mais elle ne l'est pas.   



	5. equipe n8, suite

Hello, voici la suite de blanc sale!! le début était un peu hard, mais j'aime bien la manoère dont la fic a tourné! et je vous donne...4 chapitres d'un coup!! OUAIS, j'ai bien travaillé, hein?   
J'ai droit à un su-sucre? 

Chapitre 5: Équipe N°8.(suite) 

Je suis restée dormir chez Kurenai-sensei. Je vais vivre chez elle quelques temps... Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouves une solution, ou jusqu'à ce que ma famille vienne me reprendre. Même si Kurenai-sensei dit qu'elle ne les craint pas, Les Hyuga ont un poids important dans le village. Il sera difficile de leur échapper. 

Tôt ce matin, nous avons rejoins Kiba et Shino. Kurenai-sensei ne leur a rien dit sur ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai trop honte, je ne veux pas qu'elle en parle...pourtant, je les sens inquiet, et compatissant. Maladroitement, ils essayent de me réconforter, tous les deux. Je leur souris, pour les rassurer. Je ne veux pas les voir comme ça....   
Shino: "Ne te forces pas à sourire, Hinata, si tu n'en a pas envie. On sait...ce qui t'es..."   
Hinata:"NE LE DIT PAS!!!"   
Je suis surprise par le ton suraigu de ma propre voix, par ma propre violence.   
Hinata:"....je...je suis désolée...je......je..."   
Kiba: "On est avec toi, Hinata-chan. On ne te laisserai pas tomber."   
Hinata:"....Kiba-kun..."   
shino: "Tu peux compter sur nous, Hinata."   
Hinata: "Shino-kun....mer...merci..."   
Kurenai: " Les ninjas n'abandonnent pas un camarade, Hinata. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, je compte sur vous pour protéger Hinata. Il faut à tout prix empêcher les Hyugas de la reprendre."   
Merci, merci à tous...votre gentillesse me réchauffe...même si je n'ai guère d'espoir, je me sens mieux. 

Nous sommes partis en mission dans le Nord. J'ai l'impression que Kurenai s'est arrangé avec l'hokage pour que nous puissions partir loin de Konoha. Nous serons sans doute absent au moins 10 jours. Nous sommes partis immédiatement après avoir eut notre ordre de mission, pour que personne n'ai le temps de nous en empêcher.   
10 jours...je gagne 10 jours... 

Mais après? Je suis marié à Neji. Je devrais vivre avec lui au moins...19 000 jours. Je gagne un peu de temps, je recule face à l'inéductable. Mais au final...Il arrivera à me reprendre...je ne sais plus quoi faire... mais je souris à mes compagnons, j'accompli ma mission. Je vis...je vis de mon mieux en attendant l'Enfer. Mon équipe fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour m'aider...je ne veux pas les décevoir. 10 jours de gagné...c'est déjà bien. 


	6. à travers les yeux de Neji

chapitre 6: à travers les yeux de Neji 

////Neji POV////// 

Après mon altercation avec Kurenai. Je suis resté un peu à les observer. J'ai vu Hinata s'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Mais Kurenai veille. Je n'arriverai pas à passer sa protection. 

Alors je suis rentré, seul. En m'affalant sur le lit de notre nouvelle chambre, j'ai ressenti...un sentiment étrange.   
Hier, dans cette chambre, il y avait Hinata... elle était tremblante et désemparé. Elle pleurait et me suppliait. Elle était faible et pitoyable. Je n'aime pas les faibles. Comment une faible comme elle peut-elle être une Hyuga? ça me dépasse...   
Hier soir, dans ce lit à coté de moi, il y avait Hinata qui dormait. Elle pleurait encore en dormant. Je n'ai pas bien dormi à cause de ça. Elle dormait encore quand je suis parti. Je ne m'en suis pas occupé. Ce n'est pas mon souci. Ce que peut faire Hinata pendant sa journée ne m'intéresses pas. J'avais tort. Elle a mis à profit sa journée pour m'échapper.   
Hier soir...Hinata n'appartenait qu'à moi. J'ai put voir qu'elle était belle. Toute en douceur, tout en courbes pleines. Aucune femme à Konoha ne possède cette beauté. Une beauté simple et sans artifice. Hinata est naturellement belle. Sa peau était douce, son odeur enivrante... Je la désirai...tellement... 

Je me redresse en sursaut...Depuis quand je laisses Hinata envahir mes pensées? ça me déconcentre. Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine. Et je la détestes. C'est à cause d'elle que je porterai toute ma vie ce sceau maudit. C'est à cause d'elle que mon père a du se sacrifier. Elle n'est même pas digne du titre d'héritier.   
Maintenant c'est moi l'héritier...Je n'ai plus besoin de me préoccuper de son sort...   
En fait, je pourrais la laisser chez Kurenai. Elle ne me traînera pas dans les jambes comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me dérange...   
Oui, je peux la laisser vivre ailleurs, comme elle veut, ça ne change rien. J'ai déjà ce que je voulais...   
............   
............   
............   
Non, erreur. Il faut que nous assurions la descendance de la famille Hyuga. Il faut qu'elle revienne et qu'elle soit plus docile....   
Au fond de moi, une petite voix me souffle que "assurer la descendance" n'est qu'un prétexte.   
Je fais taire la voix.   
Je suis fatigué.   
Je m'installe confortablement pour dormir. 

Cet oreiller sent bon...............hier, Hinata avait sa tête posée dessus....   


Je me suis réveillé tôt, comme tous les jours. Avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai fais une séance d'entraînement. Les servantes ont apporté les plateaux du petit-déjeuner dans nos appartements...."nos"..... la chambre de Hinata, et moi....   
Il y a deux plateaux. Ces idiotes de servantes n'ont même pas remarqué que Hinata n'était pas là.... A la réflexion, personne ne s'est aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ici. Personne n'a fait attention. Personne n'a jamais fait attention à elle. Elle est si insignifiante, personne ne la remarque....pourtant elle est si belle...   
Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées. Aujourd'hui, je récupérerai Hinata. Elle a intérêt à se montrer raisonnable.   


Quand j'arrive avec mon équipe au centre de répartition des missions, je remarque tout de suite, écrit sur le panneau: "équipe n°8, mission au pays de la terre". Garce de Kurenai! et pour moi, roi des imbéciles! Elle a réussi à mettre Hinata à l'abri. Elle a anticipé, et pas moi. C'est indigne d'un Ninja. La mission durera 10 jours. ça me laisse le temps de me préparer. Quand elle reviendra, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de la reprendre. 10 jours...tu n'as gagné que 10 jours, Hinata....   
"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Tenten interrompt mes pensées. "Le tableau des missions? ah, l'équipe n°8, c'est celle de ta cousine, non? Oh, Neji, tu t'inquiète pour elle, c'est nouveau, ça..."   
Un peu agacé, je lui réponds sèchement: " C'est ma femme."   
Le silence qui me réponds me surprends et je me tourne vers mon équipière pour voir ce qu'elle a , mais je suis accueilli par une gifle monumentale. Clac! tout hébété, je regarde Tenten partir en courant... mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?   
Lee n'a pas entendu notre conversation, mais il a vu la gifle et le départ de Tenten.   
Lee: "Neji, qu'est ce que tu as dit à Tenten, pour la mettre à ce point en colère?"   
Neji: " Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'à piquée." 

Après avoir obtenu notre ordre de mission, nous sortons. Tenten nous attends dehors. Elle a l'air furieuse contre moi. Elle ne m'a plus parlé de la journée. 

//// Neji POV, fin.//// 


	7. 10 jours après

  
chapitre 7: 10 jours après. 

Nous avons accompli notre mission dans le Nord avec succès, et maintenant nous retournons au village. Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi à chaque pas. Mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Nous sommes maintenant aux portes du village. J'ai si peur. Je n'oses pas les franchir.   
Kurenai-sensei essaye de me réconforter:" Hinata, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te protègerais.." Elle se donne du mal pour moi, elle prends des risques en défiant notre famille. Moi aussi, je dois me montrer courageuse. Alors je continue à avancer.   
Nous annonçons le succès de notre mission. Je vois le regard inquiet et les signes discrets qu'échangent l'Hokage et Kurenai-sensei. Il doit se passer quelques chose. Notre professeur nous demande d'attendre dans la cour pendant qu'elle termine d'écrire le rapport. En fait, elle va dans le bureau de l'hokage. Je me sens de plus en plus inquiète.   
Mon inquiétude a l'air de déteindre sur toute l'équipe et nous attendons dans un silence morose. Même Akamaru n'arrive pas à nous distraire.   
Quand Kurenai revient, elle a un visage sombre.   
Kurenai: "Mauvaise nouvelle. Je dois partir de toute urgences en mission, et je serai absente quelques temps. Kiba et shino, je vous confie Hinata. Ne la laissez pas seule. Je compte sur vous."   
Kiba: "Aucun problème, Hinata n'a rien à craindre tant qu'on est là."   


Il a été décidé que j'irais dormir chez Kiba pendant l'absence de Kurenai. Nous disons au-revoir à Shino et nous partons vers la maison Inuzuka. La famille de Kiba m'accueille gentiment, sans connaître la raison de ma venue. Les chiens veillant en permanence la maison et ses alentours devraient me rassurer, mais je suis quand même inquiète et je n'arrive pas à dormir.   
Je connais la puissance de notre famille. 

Je me lève et je descend à la cuisine me faire un verre de lait pour me calmer. Je sens un léger souffle, et je reçois un coup léger dans le dos. Mais l'effet est instantané. Ma respiration se coupe, mes jambes me lâchent, et je m'écroule sans un bruit. Sortant des ombres, une silhouette soulève mon corps inerte et sort de la maison. Incapable de bouger, je vois du coin de l'œil les chiens de garde de la famille, endormis.   
Mon ravisseur presse un point dans ma nuque et je retrouve l'usage de mes poumons. Neji. Il est masqué, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui. Ces techniques, ce sont celles de la famille. Je les connais aussi. ça ne peut être que lui.   
Malgré la paralysie, je parviens à articuler péniblement: "Ne-ji...". La forme masqué tourne la tête vers moi, mais ne dit rien. Il m'emmène de plus en plus loin. Où allons-nous? Je ne veux pas! je ne me laisserai pas faire!   
Je me concentres et je rassemble mon chakra. Je dois le contrôler avec précision. Je dois le faire circuler dans mon propre corps pour réactiver les centres nerveux bloqué par le chakra de Neji. Je peux le faire.   
Inconscient de mon combat intérieur, Neji fait un détour par la foret pour regagner notre maison. Je dois me dépêcher...vite...vite... 

Enfin!! Mon chakra sort à flot et je suis libéré de la paralysie. Profitant de sa surprise, je lui échappe et je bondis à terre, avant de me mettre à courir vers le village. Je vois les premières maisons toutes proches quand une fine corde s'enroule autour de moi et se tend, stoppant ma course.   
Hinata: "Neji, lâche moi!!"   
Neji: "Où crois-tu que tu vas comme ça, Hinata-cherie? Je te ramènes à la maison."   
Hinata: "Non, je ne rentrerai pas avec toi."   
Neji: "Tu es mienne, Hinata."   
Hinata: "Que je sois ta femme ne signifie pas que je t'appartienne! Tu as eut tout ce que tu voulais, tu as le titre d'héritier, tu m'as tout pris! Alors au moins laisse moi vivre tranquille!"   
Neji: " C'est toi que je veux." 

Il est complètement obstiné. Il ne cèdera pas... une idée soudain, une porte de sortie.   
je hurle de toutes mes forces: "AU SECOURS! A L'AIDE!! ON M'ENLEVE!!! AU SEC..."   
Neji me gifle pour me faire taire. Je vois sa fureur sous son masque. Mais je me remets à crier. Je pare le coup suivant. La corde s'est détendu et je me libère en une seconde. Neji m'attaque de nouveau, je me défends et je continue à crier à chaque fois que je reprend mon souffle.   
Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, pourvu que quelqu'un vienne....   
Son poing m'atteints au creux de l'estomac. Violemment. Je me plie en deux de douleur, le souffle coupé. Puis c'est son genoux qui percute ma tête et me projette en arrière.   
Je m'attendais à tomber lourdement sur le sol, mais deux bras chauds me rattrapent et me soutiennent. "Hinata-chan!!!"   
Cette voix... 

NARUTO!!! 

-----------   
NdA: héhéhé, vous le sentez venir...du Naru-Hina! champagne pour tous! 


	8. Naruto!

chapitre 8: Naruto!! 

C'est Naruto qui m'a rattrapée!! Il est venu à mon secours!!! Il est en pyjama, avec son étui à shuriken, et son bandeau.... mais sans chaussures... Il s'est réveillé à mon appel...   
Je suis si heureuse....   
Hinata: "Na...naruto-kun.."   
Naruto: "Hinata-chan, ça va? tu n'es pas blessée?"   
Hinata: "ça va..;"   
Puis Naruto se place entre moi et Neji, et il interpelle le jeune homme masqué.   
Naruto: "woh! l'abruti en noir! qu'est ce que tu veux à Hinata-chan?! Je vais te faire payer!"   
Neji: "silence, idiot. Laisse moi Hinata."   
Naruto: "va crever en enfer."   
Et là, Neji fait un geste qui m'est complètement incompréhensible. Il retire son masque. Il s'est donné tant de mal pour m'enlever discrètement, et maintenant il montre son identité à Naruto?? mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends?   
Naruto: "N- Neji!!!!!! c'est toi qui veux enlever Hinata-chan? Tu es toujours aussi dingue!!!"   
Neji: "Rends moi Hinata. C'est ma femme."   
Naruto: "Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin???? C'est une blague! pourquoi Hinata-chan se marierai avec un type comme toi?"   
Neji: "parce que notre famille l'a ordonné."   
Naruto: "Hinata-chan...c'est pas vrai, hein?"   
Je me serre contre le dos de Naruto, j'appuis ma tête contre lui... il va savoir...il va savoir à quel point je suis misérable... il ...il va savoir que je ne suis plus digne de lui...Naruto...   
Naruto: "Hinata-chan?"   
Je réponds d'une voix faible: "c'est...vrai..." 

Dans le silence qui suit, je sens les larmes inonder mes yeux.   
Neji: "ça y est, tu as compris? Alors rends-moi MA femme."   
Naruto: "JAMAIS!"   
la voix forte de Naruto résonne dans la foret. Il se retourne et me prends dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui.   
Naruto: "Je ne te laisserai pas Hinata-chan. Jamais. Tu lui fais du mal, tu la fais souffrir. Si elle ne veut pas revenir avec toi, alors je la protégerai contre toi."   
Neji: "Tu n'as rien compris, on dirait. Je te ré-explique. Hinata et moi, nous sommes marié. Elle doit retourner vivre avec moi."   
Naruto: "Non. Tu n'as pas tous les droits sur elle! Je la protégerai!" 

Il se retourne et fais face à Neji. " Je la défendrai contre toi et toute ta famille! je la protégerai au péril de ma vie contre tout ceux qui lui veulent du mal! Je ne crains pas de me battre! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire du mal à Hinata!" 

Naruto...naruto...je me sens si heureuse, si heureuse tout à coup! c'est comme si le soleil avait jailli au milieu de la nuit. Tu ferais ça pour moi, Naruto...? Oh, Naruto... 

Neji: " Alors je n'ai qu'à me débarrasser de toi..." Neji prends une posture de combat, et naruto en face fais de même. Moi aussi. Nous nous battrons ensemble contre Neji... Dans la tension qui précède le premier assaut, je perçois soudain une forme humaine derrière les buissons...quelqu'un nous observe!   
Hinata: "Qui...Qui est là?"   
Le regard des deux garçons se tourne dans la direction du mien. Allié ou ennemis?   
Le mystérieux observateur sort de sa cachette et entre dans la clairière. Neji a un sursaut de surprise. Tenten. Elle est à moitié habillée, comme naruto. Elle aussi avait entendu l'appel à l'aide et elle était venu sauver la victime...depuis quand est-elle là? Je vois son expression choquée, ses yeux près de se remplir de larmes. La fière et impulsive jeune fille est en ce moment tremblante et incertaine sous l'effet de l'émotion. Sa voix se craque quand elle s'adresse à Neji: "N-Neji...c'est un mensonge n'est-ce pas....?"   
Face au silence du jeune homme, elle insiste: "Tu n'aurais jamais...fait...ça à Hinata...tu n'es pas comme ça, hein, Neji? Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ....tu.."   
Neji détourne les yeux. Je suis surprise.. et peinée pour Tenten... Elle a baissé la tête. Elle reste immobile, silencieuse... Un aboiement de chien nous fait sursauter, et le gros chien du père de Kiba fait irruption dans la clairière. Neji disparaît. Les membres de la famille Inuzuka et leurs chiens arrivent juste après. Ils se sont lancé à ma recherche dès qu'ils ont constaté ma disparition. La sœur de Kiba se lance à la poursuite de mon ravisseur, pendant qu'ils me ramènent chez eux avec Naruto. Tenten est rentrée chez elle. Par un accord tacite, nous avons décidé de ne pas reveler l'identité de celui qui m'a enlevé.   
J'ai passé la fin de la nuit tranquille. Naruto et Kiba se sont installés sur le canapé de ma chambre. Je me sens en sécurité. Naruto veille sur moi. 

////Neji POV////   
j'ai eut du mal à semer les chiens et leurs maîtres. C'est l'aube, je n'ai même plus le temps de dormir. Je prends une douche pour essayer de me calmer, mais les images de cette nuit continuent de me hanter.   
Quand j'ai vu le visage d Hinata s'éclairer....   
Quand Naruto l'a rattrapée, Hinata est devenu littéralement lumineuse.... elle souriait comme je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Elle le dévorait du regard. Elle resplendissait de beauté...jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle....   
Mais c'est pour NARUTO!!!   
c'est à Naruto qu'elle souriait! c'etait lui qu'elle regardait!!!   
Alors je me suis rempli de rage. Je voulais montrer à Naruto qu'elle m'appartenait! à moi, et pas à lui! Je voulais le faire céder, je voulais qu'il soit forcé de me la rendre. Alors j'ai montré mon visage...   
Mais il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Et plus il parlait, plus je voyais le visage de Hinata se remplir de joie... Ne sait-elle pas que ce ne sont que des mots? que quoiqu'il dise, je l'aurais battu?   
Non, elle lui faisait confiance...et moi...je voulais le tuer.... 

Et puis Tenten est apparu...et j'ai lu la douleur sur son visage, l'incompréhension...un espoir désespéré.... Alors...pour la première fois...j'ai réalisé que j'avais mal agit...et j'ai eut honte...je n'ai pas put soutenir son regard. J'ai détourné les yeux....je l'ai...déçue... 

Puis j'ai dut fuir devant la famille Inuzuka...   
et maintenant...que vais-je faire? 

a suivre.....   
  
  
  



	9. apres l'attaque

Bon, je vais essayer de continuer cette fic... en esperant que le fait d'ecrire va debloquer un peu mon inspiration Narutoienne.  
  
Chapitre 9: apres l'attaque.  
  
--- Hinata POV-- Les aboiements des chiens qui réclament leur repas me reveillent en sursaut. Où suis-je, Ah oui, je suis chez Kiba. . . . . Avec les événements de la nuit, j'ai des difficultés à m'extraire du sommeil et je préferes rester un peu couchée. Je reflechis. Hier soir m'a prouvé que Neji ne reculerait devant rien pour me recuperer. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tant d'obstination, Pourquoi s'acharner à contre moi ainsi ? Mais il a agit seul.. ce qui signifies que le reste de la famille ne sait pas que j'ai quitté la maison. Ils n'ont jamais fait attention de toute façon. Mais tot ou tard, les Hyuga le sauront. . . . . et je suis sure qu'il voudront que je revienne. . . . . morte ou vive... Que dois-je faire ? que puis-je faire ?  
  
" A Taaaaaaaaable!!!!" La voix énérgique de la Mère de Kiba vient me rappeller qu'il faut continuer à vivre, et ne pas tourner indéfiniment des pensées stériles dans ma tête. Je me lèves, et je vois que les garçons viennent de se reveiller eux aussi. Naruto et Kiba sont tous les deux aussi hirsutes l'un que l'autre, et ils me regardent d'un air hébété. Et je réalises tout à coup le comique du pyjama de Naruto. . . . . et de son bonnet de nuit. Je n'arrives pas à retenir un gloussement, puis je ris de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir m'arreter. Il est tellement mignon comme ça, tellement attendrissant. Kiba et Naruto me regardent avec un air encore plus bête, et mon fou rire me reprend. Que ça fait du bien de rire!  
  
Apres avoir réussi à me calmer, je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille et Naruto. La table est bruyante, mais conviale. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance pesante des repas familiaux Hyuga.. Je suis très surprise lorsque le père de Kiba s'excuses auprès de moi pour mon enlevement de cette nuit. Hinata: "m-mais, vous n'y etes pour rien, c'est moi qui vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour être venu à mon secours." Le père de Kiba: "Non; Tu étais sous la protection du clan des Inuzuka. Tu as été enlevé et c'est un affront grave à notre clan. En tant que chef, je me sens honteux de n'avoir pas su veiller sur un hote sous mon propre toi. C'est indigne du clan Inuzuka. Tant que nous n'aurons pas mit la main sur le coupable et lavé cet affront, nous ne pourrons laver notre honte!" Les autres membres du clan crient leur accord, et Naruto aussi. . . . . je baisses la tête. Neji, les Hyugas. . . . . .je sens que ça va mal finir.  
  
Apres le repas, nous allons au centre de repartitions des missions; Même si Kurenai n'est pas là, nous trois, Shino, Kiba et moi allons remplir nos missions de Ninja. Le père de Kiba est venu aussi, pour signaler à l'Hokage l'attaque de cette nuit. Je suis très tendue. Pourvu que Neji ne soit pas là. . . . . sinon, l'odorat fin d'Akamaru et du chien de Kiba le reconnaitront sans faillir.  
  
-----------  
  
--Neji POV---  
  
Apres un très mauvais sommeil, Neji en se levant s'est posé la même question. Comment faire pour que les chiens qui l'ont poursuivi cette nuit ne le retrouvent pas à l'odeur. Même s'il avait utilisé une creme qui dissimule les odeurs hier soir, elle n'est pas infaillible. Et un chien- pisteur aussi experimenté que celui du chef de clan Inuzuka saura l'identifier malgré ça. Et maintenant, la famille Inuzuka est sur ses gardes, ça ne sera plus aussi simple. L'amour-propre de Neji a du mal à l'admettre, mais il ne pourra pas recuperer Hinata seule. Elle est bien défendue. Et s'il faut affronter tout le clan Inuzuka en plus. . . . . Neji prends sa décision. Il est temps d'informer le chef du clan Hyuga de la fugue de Hinata, quoiqu'il en coute à sa fierté. Le clan doit prendre une décision à ce sujet.  
  
Je la récupererai. Elle est à moi.  
  
-----------  
  
--Hinata POV--  
  
Apres l'entrevue avec le père de Kiba. L'hokage m'a fait appélé pour discuter seule avec elle et me pose la question que je redoutais. Hokage: "Ton aggresseur de cette nuit. . . . . c'était un Hyuga, n'est-ce pas? C'etait Neji?" Hinata: "O-Oui." Hokage: "Mmm, j'ai été informé de la situation, Hinata. Que compte-tu faire?" Hinata: "Je. . . . . je ne sais pas. . . . .Que puis-je faire. . . . .? Les règles du clan.. si le can Hyuga m'ordonnent de revenir.. je devrais ..retourner là-bas. . . . . mais je ne veux pas. . . . . je ne veux pas!" Hokage: " Ils n'ont pas encore réagis à ton départ, sauf la tentative isolée de Neji. Savent-ils que tu ne veux pas revenir auprès de lui?." Hinata: "Non" Hokage: "Je vais convoquer ton père Hinata; Un problème interne dans la famille Hyuga est suffisament important pour que l'Hokage s'en occupe. Garde courage, Hinata. Et ne cède pas. Tu as le droit de vivre libre, et de vivre heureuse." Hinata: " Merci, Hokage-sama."  
  
A suivre  
  
Le renard en phase le liberation blesse grievement Neji, Hina tue son père pour proteger narutio. Ils fuient et doivent accepter (de force) l'aide de l'akatsuki. 


	10. erreur

NdA: faites comme si vous n'avez pas lu les deux dernieres lignes dans le chapitre précédent, la ou je dis ce qui va se passer. C'est une erreur, ce sont juste des idées notées à la va-vite, j'ai oubliée de les effacer, desole. 

chapitre 10: erreur 

Quand je suis sortie de chez l'Hokage, Naruto et son équipe était deja partie en mission. je me suis sentie un peu triste. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de parler seule à Naruto depuis cette nuit.... mais je n'en aurais surement pas eut le courage. Je panique tellement quand je dois lui parler. Je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire.... à quel point il compte pour moi.   
Et que pense-il de moi, maintenant? si sale. 

Shino et Kiba me font signe. Nous avons du travail. Peu importe les evenements qui bouleversent nos vies privées, avant tout, nous sommes des Ninjas; Nous avons un devoir à accomplir, et c'est plus important que le reste.   
Et c'est aussi ce qui me permet de tenir. J'aime ce que je fais. Je suis fiere d'etre une Ninja. Tant que je travailles, tant que je suis dans mon equipe, il y a encore de l'espoir. J'ai encore de la valeur. 

Nous partons pour la journée accompagner un caravane marchande jusqu'au prochain village. En passant la porte du village, je sens un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Je me sens plus en sécurité quand je suis loin des Hyugas.   
  


Quelle erreur.   


Nous avons escorté la caravane jusqu'à sa destination et reçu le payement en or, avant de retourner rapidement vers le village. Nous sommes toujours sur nos gardes, nous transportons une somme importante qui doit atterrir dans les caisses du village quoiqu'il arrive. Cela fait aussi partie de notre travail. Mais nous ne nous attendions qu'à des attaques de betes feroces, ou de voleurs... pas à d'autres ninjas.   
Nous ne les avions pas repéré avant, ni Shino avec ses insectes, ni Kiba avec son odorat, ni moi avec mon Byakugan.... Ils étaient caché dans l'eau. Dans une simple flaque d'eau. Ils en sont sorti silencieusement et nous ont attaqué par derrière, nous prenant par surprise. trois Ninjas. Trois Ninjas du village de l'eau. Trois Jounins. 

Autant dire que le combat a été bref, surtout pour moi. deux d'entre aux m'ont saisi et ont utilisé un justu de téléportation pour m'emmener loin des autres. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de me ligoter et me bailloner. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenu Kiba et Shino, sans doute combatent-ils les deux autres. 

Me voilà maintenant impuissante, emmenée par les deux Ninjas de l'eau vers je ne sais quelle destination. Que va-t-il m'arriver?   
Vont-ils me tuer pour avoir le secret du Byakugan?   
Ou demander une rançon à ma famille? je préferai encore la premiere solution.   
Mais un mauvais pressentiment commence à former sa boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac... 

et si.... 

et si ils avaient été engagé pour m'enlever.... par les Hyuga eux-mêmes?   


Non, non! je ne veux pas retourner là!   
devant mes yeux terrorisés, je vois apparaître devant moi le paysage familier qui s'etends derrière notre domaine. Je vois longtemps à l'avance mon père... et Neji. Ils m'ont vue aussi. Ils m'attendent. 

Incapable de penser correctement sous l'effet de la terreur, je me debats dans mes liens sans autres resultats que de sentir mes poignets bruler sous l'effet du frottement des cordes. 

Non, ne me ramenez pas la! n'importe ou, mais pas là! 

Mes agresseurs me déposent au pieds des deux Hyugas, je vois comme dans un cauchemar mon propre père tendre l'argent de mon enlevement aux ninjas. Ils le prennent et partent en silence. Je reste là, par terre. Je ferme les yeux et je me recroqueville au sol. Je ne veux pas les voir. 

Le silence est lourd. Mon père et Neji ne disent rien, leur visage est indechiffrable, impassible et froid comme à l'accoutumé. Mon père finit par briser le silence.   
Hiashi:"tu nous causes bien du soucis, Hinata. N'as tu pas honte de te conduire ainsi? Tu mets en danger notre famille et tu attires le deshonneur sur elle. "   
Si j'ai honte, j'ai honte d'etre si sale, d'etre si faible, de ne pas pouvoir me défendre.   
Hiashi: "Tu en es meme venu à deranger l'Hokage. et j'ai du engager des Ninjas pour te ramener à l'ordre."   
l'hokage... l'hokage a été voir mon père... et rien n'a changé....   
_ne cède pas. Tu as le droit de vivre libre, et de vivre heureuse._   
Ses mots me reviennent en mémoire, mais le baillon sur ma bouche m'empeche de les faire sortir. mes yeux trahissent ce sursaut de liberté en moi.   
Hiashi: "je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, Hinata." 

Mon père pose ses mains sur mon front, une breve sensation de brulure envahit ma tête tendit qu'il incante. Quand il retire ses mains, je sais ce qu'il y a maintenant sur mon front. Le signe du confinement. La malediction qui leur permet de me soumettre au moindre de leur caprice, l'incantation qui me tuera au moindre signe de rebellion, même à des kilometres de distance. 

Plus rien ne pourra me liberer maintenant.   


a suivre 

Merci pour toutes les review, je vais continuer de m'accrocher pour aller jusqu'au bout de tout mes fics.   
  
  



	11. un peu d'espoir

Nda: Mal au crane, fatiguée, fait 36 choses à la fois, meme pas le temps de lire des fics. Soyez indulgent pour l'orthographe et les fautes de frappes. et merci pour les reeviews.  
  
blanc sale chapitre 11: un peu d'espoir  
  
Il aime la voir comme ça, completement à sa merci. Neji regarde son épouse recroquevillée sur le grand lit de leur chambre. Une nouvelle chambre, dans les sous-sols secrets du manoir principal Hyuga. Un endroit bien gardé, bien fermé. Un endroit d'où elle ne ressortira plus jamais. Neji s'assoit à coté de Hinata. Elle a été lavée et habillée par des servantes pour enlever la boue et le sang qui tachaient sa peau blanche. Elle est si belle dans ce yukata rouge.... Neji caresse de la main les cuisses qu'il entrevoit par l'ouverture du vetement. Elle frémit, mais ne fait pas mine de se défendre. Elle a compris, elle sera plus docile maintenant. Neji fait tourner Hinata sur le dos pour contempler son visage, le sceau, noir sur son front blanc, le sceau qui la soumet au moindre de ses désirs, ses yeux fermés, ses larmes qui coulent. Elle est belle. Elle serait encore plus belle si elle souriait...l'autre soir dans la foret, elle avait souri............ un sourire qui n'etait pas pour lui, mais pour Naruto. Neji sent la rage bouilloner en lui. Lui, il n'aura jamais ce sourire, il n'aura que les larmes. Les larmes et le corps blanc de Hinata. Alors il plante rageusement ses lèvres sur le cou de sa femme, ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Hinata ne sera qu'à lui.  
  
Les Inuzuka ne sont pas betes. Ils sont impulsifs, ils ont une grande gueule, mais ils ne sont pas betes.  
  
Les Aburame sont froids, calmes, calculateurs, et tres intelligents.  
  
Quand Kiba et Shino racontent à leur familles respectives l'enlevement de Hinata, une certaine hypothese commence à se former dans leurs tetes. Il est possible que ce soient les Hyuga eux§memes qui aient commandité l'enlevement de leur fille. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, à l'aube, avant les départs en mission, les deux familles se sont réunies.  
  
Hier, Hinata a disparue, enlevée par des jounins d'un autre village. Hier, l'hokage a été voir les Hyuga, qui se montré inquiet et indigné par cette disparition. Ils ont promis une forte récompense à qui retrouvera Hinata. L'hokage à des doutes quant à leur sincerité. Toutefois, il n'est pas impossible que l'enlevement ait été commandité par un autre village ninja, profitant de la situation confuse régnant chez les Hyuga pour mettre la main sur le précieux Byakugan. Il y a deja eut des précédents.  
  
Les clans Inuzuka et Aburame en sont conscients. Mais apres ce que leur ont révélés Shino et Kiba concernant les raisons de sa fugue, ils privilegie l'hypothese Hyuga. C'est devenu une affaire d'honneur pour eux. Et malgré les avertissements de l'Hokage, ils sont près à tout pour sauver Hinata.  
  
Tenten se leve peniblement ce matin. Elle a mal dormi. Hier elle n'a pas été en mission, elle n'a pas été voir son equipe. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir Neji. Elle ne veut plus jamais le revoir. Alors elle se leve tres tot ce matin et part sans meme prendre son petit-dejeuner pour aller voir Gai. Il est avec les autres Jounins et l'Hokage en train de faire le tri des mission de la journée. Gai: "Tenten! tu es bien matinale! Tu nous a fait faux bon hier, cela mérite..."  
  
Tenten l'interrompt: "Gai sensei."  
  
Son ton est tellement triste et abattu que Gai se tait.  
  
Tenten: "Je veux changer d'equipe."  
  
Cette fois c'est toute la salle qui se tait.  
  
Tenten: "Je veux changer d'equipe!!! je ne veux plus le voir!!!"  
  
Un brouhaha gene commence à envahir la salle: l'affaire Hyuga a commencé à s'ecruiter et ne laisse personne indifferent. L'hokage soupire, puis aquiesce.  
  
Hokage: "Tu va aller dans l'equipe 8" Celle de Hinata.  
  
Tenten: "Merci Hokage"  
  
Gai se dit qu'il est temps d'avoir une conversation d'homme à homme avec Neji.  
  
En sortant de la salle, Tentent est appelé par une voix venant d'une petit salle à coté. C'est NAruto qui est là, affalé sur un sofa. Il a passé la nuit ici à attendre des nouvelles de Hinata.  
  
Tenten: "Hinata a disparu?! hier?!"  
  
Naruto: "Oui. Ce matin, il y a une réunion de tout ceux qui veulent sauver Hinata chez les Inuzuka. Je suis un peu en retard, mais je vais y aller.... Tu veux venir aussi?"  
  
Tenten: "Oui, je viens.."  
  
Les deux familles réunies font bon accueil à Naruto et Tenten, et surtout à la revelation qu'ils ont à faire.  
  
Tenten: "l'autre soir, quand Hinata a été attaqué...l'aggresseur, c'etait Neji Hyuga. Je l'ai reconnu."  
  
Naruto: "Moi aussi."  
  
Kiba: "Et vous n'avez rien dit jusqu'à maintenant!!!!?"  
  
Tenten: "Je..je ne savais pas quoi faire...je ne voulait pas croire que Neji puisse etre ...comme ça.."  
  
Naruto: "arrette de lui crier dessus, c'est pas le moment, Kiba. On est la pour sauver Hinata."  
  
Neji est parti travailler. Hinata peut enfin ouvrir les yeux, essayer de se lever. Elle fait trois pas hors du lit, le temps de boire un peu et de recuperer son yukata chiffoné. Un peu hebeté, elle regarde son visage dans un miroir sans le reconnaitre. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle cette femme aux yeux rougis cernés de noir, au front marqué de noir, à la bouceh tremblante... ce n'est pas elle. C'est un cauchemar. Hinata se recouche.  
  
Les hyugas ont de bons yeux, de tres bons yeux. Mais des insectes dans une aussi grande et vieille maison, il y en a des milliers. Dans toute cette masse grouillante, comment pourraient§ils voir s'il y a ou pas des puces Aburame? Seule Hinata en repere une, posée sur son oreiller. Elle la regarde et sourit faiblement. Un peu d'espoir. Elle prend la petite bete et la pose sur ses cheveux. Tout n'est pas fini. 


	12. tensions

NdA: desolée, j'ai vraiment mit beaucoup de temps pour ecrire la suite. é à è ê   
  
Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, le nouvel Hokage du village du feu est une femme, appelée Tsunade. Une shinobi spécialisée dans les techniques medicales.   
  
Chapitre 12: tensions   
  
Pour un Shinobi, le devoir passe avant toute autre chose. Proteger le village, accomplir les missions, c'est ce qui est le plus important. Alors malgré la disparition de la veille, malgré les plans qui se préparent chez les Inuzuka et les Aburame, malgré la garde renforcée de la maison Hyuga, tous les shinobis sont là pour prendre leur mission quand le quartier général ouvre ses portes.   
  
Naruto qui tombe de sommeil, Sakura attristée, Sasuke impassible et Kakashi détendu le nez dans son livre (mais qui surveille Naruto avec attention). L'equipe est au complet.   
  
Shino, Kiba et Tenten, fatigués et nerveux. Pret à partir en mission.   
  
Ino, Shikamaru, Shouji absolument pas concernés par le probleme, et Azuma, qui sent venir la tempete. La seule équipe 100% operationnelle.   
  
Et enfin Lee inhabituellement silencieux, Gai inhabituellement serieux, et Neji qui vient d'arriver et se demande ce qui se passe. Equipe complete.   
  
Neji en arrivant a vu sur les visage que l'atmosphere était tendu. Il a aussi remarqué Tenten avec l'équipe 8. Mais il n'a pas le temps de demander des explications, l'Hokage vient d'entrer dans la salle. Au lieu de se mettre derrire son bureau pour la repartition des taches, elle reclame l'attention de tous les Ninjas présents.   
  
Hokage: "Comme vous le savez sans doute tous, hier, Hinata Hyuga , une des utilisatrices du Byakugan, a été enlevée par des Ninjas de l'Eau. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour savoir ce qu'elle est devenu et lui faire retrouver sa liberté. Je compte sur vous tous pour me rapporter toutes les informations que vous aurez à ce sujet. "   
  
L'Hokage fait une pause.Puis poursuit sur un ton sévere.   
  
Hokage: " Dans cette histoire, il est ressorti le fait que certaines personnes se croient au-dessus des regles et des lois qui fondent notre village. Peu importe la situation, la famille, les merites, tous les Ninjas du feu ont le droit à la protection et à la liberté, et le devoir d'agir pour le bien du village. Je ne tolererai pas que des histoires internes, familiales ou personnelles, viennent mettre en danger la sécurité de notre village tout entier. "   
  
Apres avoir lancé son avertissement, l'Hokage commence la répartition des missions du jour. Dans la foule des Ninjas, personne n'ose faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Les hyugas présents sont inquiets: l'hokage n'hesitera pas à prendre des mesure contre eux si elle decouvre ce qui arrive à Hinata, et cela malgré le prestige et la puissance de leur clan. Mais ce n'est pas a qui les fera changer d'avis. Il en est de meme pour es Aburame et les Inuzuka . Il faudra juste. . . . . . .Etre tres prudent et ne pas se faire prendre par les autres Ninjas.   
  
Dans un silence tendu, Gai prends la mission pour son équipe et part, suivi de Lee et Neji. Neji commence à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. L'absence de Tenten, le silence de Lee, le serieux de Gai, les regards de colere ou de mepris que lui lancent nombre de Ninjas commencent à lui peser.   
  
Pourquoi tant d'animosité? Est-ce à cause de Hinata? Mais pourquoi tant de monde se préoccuppe-t-il du sort de cette fille?   
  
En chemin, Gai demande à Lee de les précéder pour pouvoir parler à Neji. Neji voit la desaprobation de son maitre sur son visage.   
  
Gai:" Neji. Tenten a quitté notre équipe pour ne plus etre avec toi. Et je suis d'accord avec elle."   
  
Neji ne dit rien. Il ne le laisse pas paraitre, mais de savoir que Tenten elle aussi lui tourne le dos le blesse plus que n'importe qui d'autre. "Pourquoi?" Nei a laissé cette question lui echapper.   
  
Gai: "Parce que tu es un criminel. Et meme pire: un violeur."   
  
Neji s'arrete: "Je ne suis pas un criminel. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Hinata est ma femme. Elle m'appartient. "   
  
Le poing de Gai vole et atterit sur la joue de Neji, violement.   
  
Gai: "Hinata est un etre humain. Tu ne peux la posseder comme un objet. Elle n'est pas là pour satisfaire tes pulsions. Tu dois la respecter, comme tu dois respecter tout autre etre humain. "   
  
Le jeune homme detourne la tete, buté. Hinata est à lui, rien qu'à lui.   
  
Gai:"Tu me decois, Neji. Je continue à te garder dans mon equipe parce que je veux croire que tu vas reflechir. Mais la plupart des autres shinobis qui sont au courant ne te considerent plus que comme un criminel peu digne de confiance. Et le nom des Hyuga, et tout ton talent ne changeront rien. . . . . ..Nous, les shinobis, nous croyons en certaines valeurs. "   
  
Les missions défilent et s'enchainent pour les équipes. L'équipe n8 accomplit les siennes sans enthousiasme, et ne pense qu' à une chose: Liberer Hinata. Les insectes de Shino ont retrouvé la trace de la jeune fille dans la maison Hyuga ce matin. Kiba voulait foncer immédiatement, mais Tenten a tempéré le jeune dresseur. Elle est d'avis qu'il faut prévenir l'Hokage d'urgence, mais Shino s'y oppose. Il pense que c'est au deux clans alliés de s'occuper de ce problme. Ils argumentent depuis plus d'une heure à ce sujet maintenant.   
  
Dans le clans Hyuga, on ne se pose pas tant de questions. Les sécurités ont été renforcée et le chef des Hyuga a été voir l'hokage, outré par les accusations voilés à l'encontre de son clan. Mais Tsunade n'est pas femme à s'en laisser compter , surtout par un petit jeune comme le pere de Hinata. Et elle réitere sa volonté de liberer Hinata, quelque soit l'endroit ou elle est retenue prisonniere. Le byakugan sonde les quartiers généraux shinobis. La situation est plus mauvaise que prévue. Il y a peu de sympathie envers les Hyugas. Au mieux, de l'indifférence. Et les Anbus surveillent le chef des Hyuga avec une attention déplaisante.   
  
En retournant au domaine familiale, Hiashi descend avec précaution dans les souterrains secrets de la famille, jusqu'à la chambre ou Hinata est retenue prisonniere. Il la regarde sans meme ouvrir la porte. Elle aussi l'a vu arriver, mais n'a pas fait mine de se lever.   
  
Cette fille pitoyable, faible , abattue sur un lit en desordre, sa fille. .. . . comment a-t-elle pu conduire à une telle situation? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux la laisser partir une fois qu'elle aura fourni un héritier au clan? Mais à l'exterieur du clan, ne serait-elle pas dangereuse? Elle a réussi à attirer beaucoup de sympathie à son égard, déjà. Et si jamais elle entrait dans un des clans rivaux des Hyuga. . . par exemple, le clan Uchiwa, ou bien Aburame. Elle pourrait créer une lignée d'utilisateurs du Byakugan dangereuse pour les Hyuga, et meme federer nombre de petits clans jaloux contre les Hyuga. Tant de danger dans une faible petite chose, insignifiante. Non, il faut la garder ici, à tout prix. . . . et vivante, tant qu'elle n'a pas d'enfant.   
  
Malgré la lourde porte, les yeux du pere et de la fille se croise. Aussi déterminé, aussi blanc. Mais dans le blanc laiteux d'Hinata, l'inquiétante flamme de la revolte grandi.   
  
Elle guette. Elle attends. Elle est patiente, elle est obstinée.   
  
Elle voit tout ce qui se passe dans le village et aux alentours par ses yeux blancs. Elle voit Tenten, Shino et Kiba qui se disputent, puis Naruto qui les rejoint avec son équipe. Elle voit les Anbus qui s'infiltrent dans le domaine Hyuga, à la recherche d'indices. Elle voit les Aburame et les Inuzuka qui font des plans en secrets. Elle voit le conseil des Hyuga se réunir et decider.   
  
Les choses vont bientot bouger. Maintenant, c'est à elle d'agir.   



	13. equipe de secours et confusions

Chapitre 13: Equipe de secours et confusion   
  
Les anbus surveillent les Aburame, les Inuzuka, et les Hyuga, guettant le moindre signe d'un début de bataille. Shino et Kiba aussi. L'anbu chargé de surveiller les deux jeunes a immédiatment informée Tsunade de l'information apportée par la puce de Shino: Hinata est retenue prisonnire par les Hyuga. Puis il continue sa surveillance.   
  
L'hokage donne immédiatement ses ordres. Elle fait convoquer les trois chefs de clans Inuzuka, Aburame et Hyugas, envoie sa meilleure équipe d'Anbu liberer Hinata, demande à Kakashi de recupere l'equipe n8 et Naruto pour les empecher d'agir. Kakashi est tres vite dans la petite clairiere ou Naruto, sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba et Tenten sont toujours en train de se disputer sur la marche à suivre. L'Anbu en surveillance fait signe à Kakashi que tout va bien. Mais quand le Jounin entre dans la clairiere et appelle les jeunes, ils ne tiennent aucun compte de sa présence. Kakashi répere immédiatement: " Un Genjustu!!!!"   
  
Un signe des mains, et l'illusion disparait dans un nuage de fumée. A la place des 6 jeunes shinobis, un parchemin tracé d'une main précise et soignée. . . et aucune autres traces. D'un air pensif, Kakashi ramasse et examine le parchemin: "Je ne savais pas que Sakura avait appris ce genre de Technique."   
  
L'Anbu est deja parti alerter l'hokage, laissant à Kakashi le soin de retrouver les six ninjas disparu.   
  
Ils sont déjà tous aux abords du domaine Hyugas, guidé par Tenten qui connait la configuration des lieus. En fait, ils ont trouvé un point commun d'entente: ils attaquent tous les 6 sans meler à l'histoires ni l'Hokage, ni les clans. Meme Sasuke participe à l'opération, stimulé par la difficulté à s'infiltrer dans le domaine Hyuga et la perspective de combattre les utilisateurs du Byakugan.   
  
Le moment est idéal. Hiashi vient de partir, convoqué par l'Hokage. Neji et les autres guerriers ne sont pas encore rentré de missions. Il ne reste que la jeune Hanabi, la grand-mre et des gardes ordinaires. . . . .dont certains ont deja été endormi par les Anbus. L'entrée dans le jardin ne pose guere de difficulté. Le petit groupe, guidé par la puce de Shino, sait précisement ou aller. Quel etrange manege dans ce grand manoir au multiples cours interieures, couloirs, et passage. Entre les gardes, les anbus qui evitent les gardes tout en cherchant Hinata, et les six jeunes ninjas qui evitent les anbus et les gardes, comment la maison fait-elle pour rester aussi silencieuse?   
  
Silence interromput par un cri, suivit d'une explosion faisant trembler la demeure sur ses bases. Gardes et Anbus convergent vers l'origine du bruit, tandis que Naruto et son groupe en profitent pour aller dans l'autre direction.   
  
Vite, une tenture soulevée, un mécanisme activé par Sasuke (il a trouvé dans les archives des Uchiwa le secret le l'ouverture des souterrain. . . . les espions Uchiwa étaient tres bien renseignés sur leurs rivaux Hyuga), et tout le monde s'engouffre dans la passage menant sous terre avant que personne ne s'en apércoivent.   
  
A l'autre bout de la maison, les gardes ont découverts un trou béant dans le parquet du dojo, dévoilant un des couloirs souterrains. Les anbus bousculent les gardes pour essayer d'y entrer, mais la grand-mere Hyuga n'est pas d'accord et les stope en plein élan d'un seul revers de mains.   
  
Anbus: "Par ordre de l'Hokage, laissez nous passer."   
  
grand-mre : "Je m'y oppose. Moi vivantes, vous n'entrerez pas dans ce couloir."   
  
Ce passage contient les archives de la famille Hyuga: techniques secretes, généalogie, secrets de famille plus ou moins avouables..... Hors de question que les anbus mettent leur nez là-dedans.   
  
Anbus: "Nous avons ordre de retrouver Hinata, détenue prisonnire dans les souterrains de cette maison, laissez nous passer."   
  
La plus agée des maitres du Byakugan réflechit brievement avant de choisir un moindre mal: "Hinata n'est pas ici, elle est dans les souterrains de l'aile Ouest. Hanabi, guide ces messieurs."   
  
Tant pis pour Hinata. Il vaut mieux la laisser s'echapper pour un moment, quitte à la tuer si elle devenait trop dangereuse. Ils ont encore Neji et Hanabi pour assurer la descendance de la lignée maitresse.   
  
Une partie des anbus reste auprs de la grand-mere, pour au cas ou elle aurait mentit, tandis que le gros de la troupe suit la petite fille vers la tenture de l'aile ouest.   
  
Pendant ce temps là, sous leur pieds, les 6 sauveteurs ont vu accourir à leur rencontre Hinata, dans un couloir pleins de gardes inconscients.   
  
Les retrouvailles sont silencieuses, ils ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaires , mais tout le monde rayonne de bonheur. C'était Hinata qui avait diffusé dans le souterrain une poudre somnifere de sa fabrication. Elle avait aussi utilisé les canalisations du chauffage pour faire passer des explosifs jusqu'à la salle des archives et ainsi faire diversion. Elle avait tous les produits nécessaires dans ce dont elle se servait pour faire ses cremes de soins, produits que les hyugas avaient aussi transporté dans sa prison. Inutiles d'expliquer à Hinata le plan d'évasion,elle le sait déjà pour l'avoir lu sur leur levres.   
  
Tenten se métamorphose en Hinata et part en compagnie de Kiba. Sakura fait de meme et part avec Shino. Naruto cree un clone qui se transforme aussi en Hinata et part de son coté avec lui. La véritable Hinata part dans une autre direction avec Sasuke. Au total, quatre Hinata sont en train d'essayer de sortir des souterrains et du manoir Hyuga!   
  
Comme si la situation n'était pas deja assez confuse!   



	14. 2, 4 et finalement 5 combattants

Chapitre 14: 2, 4 et finalement 5 combattants.   
  
Quand les anbus et Hanabi découvrent les gardes endormis dans le souterrains, pas un seul ne pense que ce pourrait etre l'oeuvre de Hinata. Ils pensent immédiatement à une attaque soit des Aburame/inuzuka, soit d' ennemis qui profitent de la siuation. Un des anbus attrape Hanabi et la ramene à l'abri auprs de sa grand-mere, qui rassemble et ré-organise les gardes. Ceux resté dans le soutterain foncent vers la chambre de Hinata qu'ils trouvent vide. Les anbus secondés par des gardes en renforts se déploient dans les souterrains, pret à attaquer un éventuel ennemi.   
  
Une des Hinata est toujours dans le soutterrain, une autre est sortie dans la maison, une dans le jardin, tandis que la quatrieme se dirige vers la sortie que seuls connaissent les heritiers Hyuga. Malheureusement, Hiashi connait aussi cette sortie, qui est le chemin le plus direct vers l'exterieur du village et la liberté. En route pour aller voir Tsunade, il a entendu le bruit de l'explosion, et de là ou il était,avec le Byakugan, il a vu Hinata partir avec Sasuke vers cette sortie-là. Ignorant que la Grand-mere du clan avait donné son accord pour la liberation de Hinata, il est bien déterminé à retenir sa fille coute que coute!   
  
Hinata et Sasuké bondissent hors du passage, mais une vague de chakra tourbillonant les percute et les envoie voler plus loin. La voix sévere d'Hiashi resonne dans la foret.   
"Eloigne-toi de ma fille, Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle nous appartient."   
  
Pour Hiashi, une de ses pires prévisions se réalisait. Hinata avait choisi de rejoindre le clan rival: les Uchiwas. Il ne la laisserait pas faire.   
  
Sasuke répond par une volée de shuriken. Il brule d'envie de combattre. En face de lui, un des plus puissant Hyuga, une occasion unique de tester sa force dans un vrai combat, impitoyable. Les shuriken s'éparpillent comme feuilles mortes aux vents. Sasuke attaque de nouveau, cherchant le point faible dans la défense du pere Hyuga.   
  
Hinata regarde la scene, indécise. Les deux adversaires sont concentrés sur le combat. Trop absorbés pour faire attention à elle. . . . doucement, imperciptiblement, elle se déplace jusqu'à disparaitre derrire un arbre proche. Ses mouvements lents n'ont pas attiré l'attention des combattants. Ils n'ont pas remarqué sa disparition.   
  
Hinata regarde vers la gauche. Elle peut voir le village, et la demeure Hyuga. Naruto et son clone sont un peu plus loin. Encore plus loin, Tenten/hinata et Kiba sont encerclés par les Anbus. Shino et Sakura/Hinata eux se sont echappés et courent dans une des rues poursuivit par les gardes. Son village, sa famille, ses amis. Son passé.   
  
Puis elle regarde vers la droite: la foret sombre et dense. La liberté. Le danger. Son futur. Furtivement, Hinata se glisse de buissons en buissons, de branche en branche vers sa nouvelle vie. Chaque pas l'eloigne du village. . . de sa prison . . . .de Naruto.   
  
Hinata s'arrete et se retourne. Si elle part, elle ne le verra plus. Elle hésite.   
  
Hésitation mise à profit par un nouvel arrivant, qui jaillit de sa cachette et frappe violement Hinata au ventre. Elle pare par reflexes et recule ,avant de reconnaitre son aggresseur.   
  
Hinata: "Neji. . . . "   
  
La peur la saisit au ventre, ses jambes se mettent à trembler, sa résolution vacille. Tout à l'heure, face à son pere, elle n'avait pas eut peur, mais maintenant, la terreur la submergeait. Cette réaction n'echappa pas à Neji. Elle avait peur de lui, elle le fuyait de plus en plus. Il reconnaissait cette expression de terreur, un animal sauvaga acculé. Elle se battrait contre lui, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, pour lui echapper.   
  
La mort. . . Hinata morte. . . il avait caréssé cette idée autrefois, mais maintenant, elle le glacait. Si elle mourrait, elle ne serait plus jamais là, plus jamais à lui. Cette fois, c'est Neji qui hésite . Il n'oses pas s'approcher d'elle, ni faire un geste. . .   
  
Les deux époux sursautent en voyant Sasuke et Hiashi surgir non loin. Hiashi s'est apercu du départ de Hinata et il est partit à sa poursuite.   
  
Hiashi: "Bien agit, Neji; Occupe-toi de Sasuke pendant que je ramene Hinata!"   
  
Neji est quelque part soulagé de devoir s'occuper de Sasuke et il passe à l'attaque immédiatement, pendant que le pere essaye de prendre la main de sa fille. Mais cette main s'aplatit en position caracteristique de combat et se lance vers sa poitrine. Parade, contre attaque, esquive. Hinata regarde son pere en face, elle est determinée à se battre. C'est la premiere fois qu'Hiashi lui voit un tel visage. Meme si elle sait qu'il est bien plus fort qu'elle, elle ne renoncera pas. . .ce n'est qu'un leger contretemps. Hiashi n'a pas besoin de combattre, il a un meilleur moyen de la soumettre. Un simple mouvement de doigt, et Hinata s'effondre en hurlant sur le sol, transpercée par la douleur infligée par son sceau. Le cri a interrompu le combat des deux jeunes hommes et ils regardent tout les deux Hinata se tordre de douleur.   
  
Neji voit en flash la meme expression sur le visage de son pere. Son coeur se serre douloureusement. Arretez! Il voudrait crier, mais les mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche.. . . arretez!.   
  
"Arrettez!" deux voix ont hurlés dans la foret et une des deux a percuté Hiashi, interrompant son sort.   
  
Hinata lachée par la douleur, releve la tete, haletante. Elle n'a pas entendu la voix de Neji, elle n'a entendu que l'autre, celle de Naruto. C'est lui qui a stopé le pere Hyuga, c'est lui qui est mainenant devant elle, comme un bouclier.   
  
Mais ce n'est plus le meme Naruto que d'habitude.   



	15. renard determine

NdA: deoslée pour les probleme d'accent, c'est à cause de word. j'espère que ce chapitre est mieux de ce coté-là.   


Chapitre 15: Renard déterminé 

Depuis qu'il a été scellé dans ce corps, Kyubi, le puissant Renard à 9 queues, n'avait qu'un seul but: Sortir. Par tous les moyens. A chaque occasion, à chaque fois que la rage submergeait son hote Naruto, il se fondait autant que possible en lui. Pour essayer de sortir définitivement. Pour se liberer. Mais il echouait à chaque fois. Naruto reprenait toujours le controlle de lui-même et de sa force. Même dans les situations déséspérée, même quand la vie de ses amis étaient en danger, le Kyubi ne pouvait prendre possesion de lui. 

Mais depuis quelques temps, il y a dans le coeur de Naruto un sentiment plus fort que tout ce qu'il a put ressentir auparavant. Un sentiment qui lui fait perdre la tête, Une tempète d'émotions qui fait battre son coeur plus fort et plus vite par moment, qui le fait rever tout eveillé en plein jour, qui lui fait faire encore plus de choses stupide que d'habitude.... Les humains appellent ça l'amour. Les Démons aussi.   
C'est cette fille. Cette fille aux yeux blancs. Elle lui fait perdre la tête, chaque jour un peu plus. Mais encore plus depuis qu'elle a disparu. Naruto n'en a pas dormi de la nuit, il n'a put penser à rien d'autres de toute la journée. Et Kyubi a profité de cette faille pour se glisser doucement dans l'esprit perturbé de Naruto. Ho, pas beaucup, juste une griffe sortant de la cage, effleurant à peine l'ame amoureuse du jeune homme. 

Kyubi pensait que ça serait suffisant, qu'il pourrait sortir d'un coup de la cage à la première émotion trop forte, mais hélas, il a échoué. Quand son Hote a retrouvé la jeune fille, malgré la joie intense, malgré l'exitation de l'infiltration, malgré la terreur de la perdre à nouveau, le corps de Naruto est resté hermetique, Kyubi n'a pas put en sortir. Toujours gardant sa prise invisible sur Naruto, Kyubi s'assit dans sa cage pour ruminer. Il ne pourra pas sortir de ce corps.... Il ne pourra plus redevenir le grand démon sauvage et tout puissant d'antant... il était condamné à rester dans cette prison... à regarder vivre cet humain...   
Alors Kyubi prit une décision. Une décision grace. Bien peut de démon aurait le courage ou la folie de prendre cette décision. Il sont trop attachés à leur propre essence, à leur propre survie, incapable d'évoluer... mais la longue cohabitation avec Naruto avait changé le Kyubi.   
Son plan défini, il guetta patiemment la prochaine occasion, le prochain instant où les liens invisibles du sceau se relacheraient.   


Naruto et son clone couraient dans la foret quand le cri résonna dans les branches. Un cri aigu et déchirant. la voix de Hinata. Et ce fut l'occasion.   
Naruto affolé partit en courant vers la source du cri, le Kyubi lança ses griffes par le sceau entrouvert dans l'ame du jeune homme et tout fut décidé. Le chakra noir, l'ame insondable et l'essence démoniaque du Renard à 9 queues se fondit dans celle de Naruto, qui se dipersa sous le choc. Dans la foret, Naruto tomba inconscient. 

Puis, tres vite, l'ame ne refit plus qu'une. Une seule ame de démon-homme.   
Le corps ne fit plus qu'un. Un seul corps de Renard-homme. 

Une seule ame sauvage, imprévisible, dans lequel brillait comme un soleil l'image d'une femme aux yeux blancs.   
Un seul corps de forme humaine avec neuf longues queues brulantes de chakra noir qui se releve et court vers celle qui crie et pleure de douleur. 

Un Homme renard qui fait cessé le cri en frappant à l'origine du mal. Le sort s'est arreté, le femme aux yeux blanc a cessé de crier et elle releve la tete vers lui. Elle le regarde de ses grands yeux blancs. Ces yeux si blancs qu'il aime par-dessus tout.   
Cette femme si lumineuse qu'il aime au-dela de tout.   
  
  



	16. intentions de meurtre

  
chapitre 16: intentions de meurtres. 

Dans la foret tout est figé. Même le vent l'ose plus souffler, même les oiseaux si insouciants craignent de chanter. Hiashi se releve un peu abasourdi par la puissance du coup qui l'a projetté au loin. Naruto, ou du moins ce qui était Naruto à l'origine, se retourne vers Hinata toujours à terre. Hinata regarde Naruto. Sasuke et Neji surveillent la scène, tendu, prèt à agir. 

Hinata en sait plus quoi penser, toujours sous le choc de la douleur qui se dissipe doucement. Son Naruto est venu la sauver, une fois de plus. Ses yeux bleux comme l'azur la regardent intensement, mais leur pupilles sont fendues. les fines marques sur ses joues sont maintenant d'épais traits noirs qui accentuent son expression sauvage. Une masse de queues ondulent derrière lui. Il ne dit rien, lui qui d'ordinaire ne louperait pas cette occasion de se mettre en valeur.   
Mais Hinata voit sur son visage à quel point il est fier de lui, à quel point il est content de la revoir, sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. Alors elle sourit, comblée, heureuse. En cet instant, il n'y a plus qu'elle et Naruto dans cette foret. Elle et lui qui se regardent et communiquent en silence. 

Instant fugace. 

La jalousie serre le coeur de Neji dans ses machoires cruelles. Non, elle est à lui! elle n'a pa le droit de regarder Naruto come ça! c'est injuste!   
Echappant à la vigilance de Sasuke, Neji bondit vers Hinata, voulant la saisir, l'eloigner de son rival. Mais l'homme-Renard l'intercepte d'une vitesse foudroyante. La main de Naruto frappe Neji sur le coté, lacérant à la fois ses vetements, sa cote de maille et sa peau de ses griffes acérées. Neji retombe un peu plus loin, le sang coulant abondament sur son flanc. Naruto passe à l'attaque. Il fonce, tout droit sur Neji qui veut bloquer par sa technique imparable du Kaiten. La puissance de l'assaut le projette plusieurs metres plus loin, mais il a réussit à se proteger contre le tranchant des griffes.   
Impressioné par la force de Naruto, Sasuke rentre à son tour dans la bataille contre le Renardeau.   
Le père et la fille restent témoin du combat, leurs yeux blancs ne perdant pas une miette de l'action à tous les deux. Mais alors que le regard d'Hinata est plein d'admiration et d'amour, celui de Hiashi se remplit de crainte. Il y a 16 ans, il a combattu le démon-Renard, il a vu de nombreux Hyuga périr sous ses griffes. Il a en lui le souvenir de cette terreur, de ce desespoir. 

Le byakugan analyse et transperce Naruto, cherchant les failles dans ses mouvements. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que le Kyubi à l'époque, il peut être tué. Il doit être tué, maintenant. Sinon, le cauchemar recommencera. Hiashi est concentré sur l'observation de Naruto, sur la préparation de plusieurs jutsus dévastateur. Il guette la moindre faiblesse du Renard, son champ de vision rétrecit sur le Renard seul, prèt à porter un coup fatal.   
Et il ne voit pas les yeux de Hinata qui glisse brievement sur lui, qui s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la révélation, qui se resserrent tandis qu'elle se releve sans bruit, doucement. La peur et la colère font trembler ses jambes et battre son coeur de manière assourdissante. Pour elle-même, pour Naruto, une seule action s'est imposée à elle. Comme un évidence, comme l'accomplissement d'un cheminement secret, comme une solution miraculeuse.   
Elle est tout prèt maintenant, juste derrière son père. Elle n'a pas d'autres armes que ses mains, mais elles sont bien suffisantes pour un Hyuga. Il n'a aucune défense , aucune protection en ce moment, concentré sur le coup fatal qu'il veut porter à Naruto.   
Pour Hinata, il suffit de tendre la main. De frapper le dos sous ses yeux, là, sur le coté gauche, et d'envoyer par ce coup tout son chakra. Hiashi sent un leger choc dans son dos, il se retourne et voit Hinata. Son artère explose. Il sent son coeur qui s'arrète. il voit à l'interieur de son corps les ravages de l'attaque de sa fille.   
Ravage mortel, mais il peut ecore bouger. se venger. Infliger la même blessure à sa fille.   
La main d'Hiashi chargée de chakra destructeur s'élance vers le coeur vulnérable de Hinata, mais elle se fige en pleine course, avant de retomber, inerte. Naruto vient de transpercer l'homme agonisant de sa main. 

Sasuke et Neji restent figés par le choc. Naruto vient de tuer le père de Hinata, il se tourne vers eux, menaçant. Un cri bref: "Non!"   
Hinata vient de se jeter sur Naruto et elle le serre de toutes ses forces, tremblante d'émotions mélées. Naruto la regarde, et s'apaise brievement avant de se tendre de nouveau.   
Le vent lui apporte l'odeur d'une troupe importante se dirigeant vers eux. Les Anbus, les gardes Hyugas, Tenten et tout le reste de la bande. Hinata n'est pas en sécurité ici. Il faut fuir.   
Le chakra noir envahit le corps de Naruto et se dissipe, révelant un enorme renard, au cou duquel Hinata est toujours accrochée. Elle monte sur son dos et il bondit, dépassant la cimes des arbres. Courant au-dessus de la foret, les quatre pattes rousses dévorent les kilomètres, l'éloignant de Konoha.   


Dans la foret, l'Hokage ne peut que constater le décès de Hiashi Hyuga.   
  
  



	17. choix de futurs

chapitre 17: choix de futurs 

L'équipe de secours s'active autour de Neji qui perd beaucoup de sang. Tenten juste à coté les regarde d'un air inquiet, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas s'interresser aux blessures de Neji. Kiba et Shino sont maintenu tranquille par une paire d'anbu.   
Sasuke raconte les événements à l'hokage et la grand-mère Hyuga, tandis que Hanabi regarde le corps de son père, recouvert d'un drap, comme une vraie Shinobi, sans montrer son chagrin.   
Kakashi est déja parti avec un squad d'anbu et Sakura à la poursuite de Naruto et Hinata. 

La situation est difficile, complexe. Les torts sont nombreux et tous ont quelque chose à se reprocher. Il faudra du temps pour juger des responsabilitéd de chacun, pour dire qui est coupable, qui ne l'est pas, qui a des circonstances atténuantes, qui n'en a pas, quelle seront les sentences et les chatiments. La Cour de Justice du village examinera l'affaire et rendra son verdict. Plus tard. Mais il y a une décision à prendre, qui doit être prise maintenant.   
L'hokage s'addresse à la plus vieille des Hyuga: " Dans le cas où un porteur scellé du Byakugan s'enfuit de son clan ou le met en danger, la loi Ninja autorise sa mise à mort par activation du sceau de confinement, si le chef du clan Hyuga le demande. Que demandez-vous au sujet de Hinata?"   
La grand-mère: " Ce n'est pas moi le chef du clan Hyuga. Puisque mon fils est mort, ce titre revient à son héritier: Neji Hyuga."   
Un drole de silence s'est abattu sur la foret. et les yeux se tournent tous vers Neji.   
Hokage: "Neji Hyuga, demandes-tu la mise à mort de Hinata?"   
Neji reste silencieux longtemps. Sa première décision en tant que chef de clan. Une décison qui peut lui faire perdre Hinata à jamais, une décision qui fixera sa politique à l'interieur du clan Hyuga. Hinata s'est sauvée, elle a refusé de se soumettre aux ordres du clans, elle lui a échappée, à lui. Elle s'est rebellée contre lui.......   
Mais....   
Mais il y a toujours une chance de la revoir.   
Mais il y a le souvenir de sa propre souffrance face à l'oppression du clan.   
Mais il y a sa propre révolte d'autrefois.   
Mais il y a dans la foule qui le regarde une amie chère, qui espère qu'il se montre à nouveau digne de sa confiance.   
Mais il y a Naruto qui croit au changement.   
Neji: "Non." 

L'hokage a un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Elle se serrait opposée un "oui" autant qu'elle aurait pu, mais elle n'a pas à le faire. Hinata est autorisée à vivre pour l'instant.   


Malheureusement, elle l'ignore. Cramponnée à la fourrure du Renard, elle regarde avec inquiétude un paysage inconnu défiler sous ses yeux à toute vitesse. La longue course l'épuise et lui laisse trop de temps pour reflechir. Hinata a le sentiment d'avoir passé un point de Non-retour dans sa vie. Quelque chose en elle a changé, brutalement. Cela l'effraye un peu. Elle se sent un peu perdue. Et ce Naruto-Renard, qu'est ce que cela veut dire?   
La nuit est en train de tomber, le renard court toujours droit devant lui.   
Hinata: "Naruto, s'il-te-plait, arrette-toi."   
Le Renard l'entend, ralentit et s'arrette. Elle descend de son dos, les jambes flageollantes et d'assois par terre dans la plaine. Le Renard fait de même, mais il ne reprend l'apparence du jeune homme blonc.   
Hinata: "Naruto... qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?"   
Devant ce Renard, même si elle sait que c'est Naruto, Hinata se sent moins timide que d'habitude. Elle arrive à parler sans crainte. Mais le Renard en face d'elle ne réponds pas. Il secoue la tete et la pose sur les genoux d'Hinata. Doucement, elle caresse le museau roux. Il a l'air content comme ça. 

Un bruissement d'herbe ouvrir un oeil, bleu clair. Ils sont encerclés. La course effrénée du Renard et de la jeune fille n'est pas passé inaperçu. Parmi les nombreux groupes lancés à leur poursuite, le premier à les atteindre est un groupe de Ninja du village de la Terre. Hinata active son byakugan et repère trois Jounin et 5 chunins. L'un d'eux, se voyant démasqué, sort des herbes:" Rends toi, fille des Hyuga, et nous te traitrons bien. Ce qui nous interresse, c'est ton Byakugan. Si tu coopère sagement, on te laisse la vie sauve."   
_S'ils me tuent, ils ne pourront obtenir le byakugan, de toute façon, à cause du sceau....,_ Hinata analyse,_ Le Hyuga vont sans doute bientot l'activer de toute façon, dès qu'il y aura un nouveau chef de clan._   
Hinata réalise soudain: _je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre......_   
Hinata: " Etes-vous capable... d'effacer ce sceau?"   
Le ninja de la terre:" Non, il n'y a aucun moyen à ma connaissance pour retirer ce sceau."   
_Une vie courte, trop courte pour que la moindre seconde auprès de Naruto puisse etre gaspillée...._   
Hinata se sent vidée. Elle prononce d'une voix faible:"Tue-les."   
Le démon Renard sur ses genoux cligne des yeux. Tout autour d'eux la terre s'enflamme brievement, réduisant en cendres tous les Shinobis de terre en une seconde. Puis il referme les yeux, il est bien, les mains de Hinata lissent et caressent sa fourrure.. Il ne veut pas etre dérangé dans cette instant de bonheur. Elle chantonne à voix douce une mélodie sans queue ni tête dans le calme du soir. Quand elle mourra, que fera Naruto, que deviendra-t-il? Hinata pleure doucement. Naruto releve la tête et passe sa langue rapeuse sur les joues blanches de la jeune fille. 

Vivement, il tourne de nouveau la tête. Un deuxième groupe les a rattrapé. Non, à la reflexion, ils étaient déjà là en même temps que le premier, mais prudement à l'écart. Ils sont moins nombreux, mais plus puissants, plus dangereux. Naruto se relève et montre les crocs d'un air menaçant, Hinata l'aggripe par le cou pour le calmer, mais elle est prète à le lacher au moindre signe de danger.   
En fait de groupe, ils sont deux. Deux hommes vétus de noirs. Hinata sonde leurs visages avec son byakugan. L'un d'eux est un tueur sanguinaire, mais il refrene son envie de tuer car il attend quelque chose d'eux. Le deuxième est un jeune homme au visage familier pour Hinata. C'est un Uchiwa, sans doute, il ressemble à Sasuke, mais Hinata ne le connait pas. Il est parfaitement calme, sans envie de tuer. Lui aussi veut leur demander quelque chose.   
Hinata: "Que.. que voulez-vous?"   
Uchiwa: " Je connais un jutsu capable d'annuler le sceau de confinement."   
Stupéfaite, Hinata sonde davantage le visage et les gestes de son interlocuteur. Il dit la vérité, sans aucun doute possible. Mais il veut...   
Hinata: "... en echange, vous voulez que je vous donnes Naruto. Je refuse." 

Les deux hommes sont légérement surpris par la perspicacité de Hinata. Ils n'avaient entendu parler en bien des capacités de la jeune Hyuga, mais elle se revele plus fine que prévu. Ils se regardent brievement puis font une nouvelle proposition.   
Uchiwa: " Toi et Naruto entrez dans notre organisation, et je t'efface ton sceau immédiatement."   
Hinata: "Quelle organisation?"   
Uchiwa: "Akatsuki, un groupement de Ninjas fugitifs. Nous vous protegerons. "   
Hinata réflechit. Il ne lui dit pas tout. Mais d'un autre coté, elle est seule, avec ce Renard-Naruto au comportement imprévisible, dans un pays inconnu. Sans foyer, sans ami, sans forces. En face d'elle, cet homme aux yeux rouges des Uchiwa semble sincère et ne lui veut aucun mal en particulier. Tant qu'elle ne le genera pas, Hinata sent qu'elle ne risque rien de lui....   
Hinata: "J'accepte." 

Naruto a comprit ce qui se passait et laisse le jeune homme s'approcher de Hinata et poser sa main sur son front. Les pupilles rouges du Sharingan tourbillonent, les mains enchainent les signes, et un nouveau sceau vient se superposer au premier, le désactivant. Puis l'homme se tourne vers son compagnon: "Kisame, part de ton coté. Je voyage avec la fille et le Renard. On se retrouve où-tu-sais."   
L'autre homme aquiesce et part.   
Le jeune Uchiwa fait signe à Hinata de le suivre et part vers le Nord.   
Hinata: "Comment vous appelez-vous?"   
il répondit brievement: " Itachi."   
Hinata monte sur Naruto et emboite le pas d'Itachi. Elle et son Renard son maintenant membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle en saura plus sur cette organisation plus tard.   


Tard dans la nuit, Kakashi, Sakura et le groupe d'Anbu arrive dans la plaine. Ils trouvent facilement le cercle de terre et de cadavres carbonisés, mais la trace du Renard et de Hinata s'arrete là. Ils doivent faire demi-tour et rentrer bredouille au village.   
  



	18. le temps qui file

chapitre18: le temps qui file.

La Cour de Justice a rendu son verdict dans le village de Konoha.   
Pour avoir désobéi aux ordres de l'Hokage et infiltré la maison Hyuga; les shinobi Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba et Shino sont mis à pied pour une durée de 1 mois.   
Pour avoir enlevé et sequestré Hinata, et indirectement menacé la cohésion du village, la famille Hyuga se voit retiré certains de ses privilèges, et en particulier celui de pouvoir imposer un sceau mortel à certain de ses membres. Elle doit de plus s'aquitter d'une amende importante.   
Les familles Inuzuka et Aburame recoivent une amende pour trouble de la cohésion du village.   
Hinata Hyuga est déclarée innocente. Ayant fuit pour des circonstances légitimes, elle est autorisée à reprendre sa place dans le village.   
Naruto Uzumali est déclaré coupable du meurtre de Hiashi Hyuga, avec des circonstances atténuantes. Il est condamné à 3 ans de prison. La cour se reserve le droit de ne pas appliquer la sentence si il est prouvé que Naruto est définitivement possédé par la Renard, auquel cas il serait déclaré irresponsable. 

Apres le discours des juges, l'ensemble des protagonistes est plutot soulagé. Reste deux gros points noirs : Hinata et Naruto son introuvables d'une part. D'autre part, rien n'a été véritablement décidé au sujet de Naruto. Nul ne sait si le Démon s'est libéré, si il a fusionné avec Naruto, si Naruto a prit le controle du démon, si c'est reversible... et que faire de lui? Est-il dangereux? Autant de questions sans réponses qui viennent alourdir la charge de l'Hokage.   


La routine quotidienne et les missions qui pleuvent ont reprit leur droits à Konoha. Et insensiblement les années ont passées. Il n'y a eut aucune nouvelle de Hinata et de Naruto. Un bruit a couru qu'ils avaient intégré l'Akatsuki, mais rien n'a pu être confirmé. Personne ne les a jamais vu, ni trouvé des traces de leur passage. Et l'Akatsuki est toujours tres discrete. 

Le soir tombe sur la grande maison Hyuga. Neji se masse les tempes. Il est fatigué. Le travail de chef de clan est tres prenant, il n'accomplit presque plus de missions classiques à cause de ça. Les Hyuga ont assez affaiblis par le départ de Hinata et la mort de Hiashi. Il a du travailler dur pour renforcer le clan. Un de ses premiers gestes a été de réunir les deux branches de la famille Hyuga. Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'une.   
Sa deuxième priorité est d'assurer la descendance. Hanabi est encore trop jeune pour ça. Sa femme ayant disparu, il a du trouver un autre mère pour ses enfants. C'est une jeune fille du village de l'Eau qui a été choisie. Elle etait gardée comme otage par le village du Feu à l'origine, mais elle a accéptée l'offre des Hyuga. Elle a été adoptée par la famille et elle est devenue la maitresse de Neji. Elle est tres belle et tres douce, effacée. Un peu comme Hinata. Tres pure. Elle s'appelle Neige. Neji s'est beaucoup attachée à elle, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle lui a deja donné deux enfants.   
Neji les regarde jouer dans le jardin avec leur mere et sourit. Il rit même en pensant à Sasuke Uchiwa, qui est en retard par rapport à lui, puisque Sakura n'a qu'un enfant pour l'instant. Le deuxième est en route. 

Il y a quelques années, peu après la disparition de Hinata, Neji avait pensé demander à Tenten de devenir sa maitresse, mais à la reflexion, heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu redevenir amis et refaire équipe, avec Gai et Lee qui lui ont aussi pardonné. Mais il y a encore une personne de qui Neji aimerait obtenir le pardon.   
  
  



	19. branche nouvelle

Chapitre 19: Branche nouvelle 

Sur un haut-plateau dans une montagne isolée, il y a un passage taillé dans la roche soigneusement camouflé. Seuls une poignée de personne ont accès à cet endroit. L'une d'entre elle entre avec mille précautions, descend par l'ouverture et s'enfonce loin sous la terre, dans de grandes salles où brillent des stallactiques par centaines. Dans cette beauté sauvage, pourtant,  on sent une odeur de cuisine sur le feu, on entends les cris des bébés qui jouent.   
Quand le visiteur entre par une porte taillée dans la roche, il prends le temps de regarder la scène devant lui. Le gros Renard à Neuf queue, le plus discret, le plus efficace des assassins de l'Akatsuki est mis à terre par une fillette de 4 ans qui le tire par les moustaches.   
Une autre fillette qui était sur le dos du Renard lève la tête et fait coucou de la main en gazouillant "Papa, papa".   
Itachi sourit. L'angélisme de sa fille le fait toujours fondre. Puis il se dirige vers un canapé où Hinata est allongée, les yeux clot. Elle ne dort pas, comme l'attestent les veines saillantes de son front. Elle regarde. Ses yeux regardent loin, tres loins d'ici, vers leur prochaine cible. C'est pour ça qu'Itachi est là ce soir. Il a besoin des informations qu'elle va lui donner pour faire le sale travail. 

Hinata désactive son Byakugan, et la réunion sérieuse commence. Deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki se joignent à Hinata, Itachi et Naruto. L'un d'eux est le partenaire d'Itachi pour l'opération en cours, l'autre est en convalescence. Ce lieu est la base principale des Akatsuki. C'est Hinata et Naruto les gardiens. Ils en sortent rarement.   
Hinata a su se faire sa place dans l'organisation de rénégat. Elle a beaucoup gagné en force, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Les autres Akatsuki ne lui demandent pas de combattre, ils peuvent le faire eux-mêmes. Ils lui demandent d'espionner à distance, de soigner les blessures, de proteger la base, d'assurer leur ravitaillement, de resoudre les conflits, et parfois de tuer en silence. Elle le fait tres bien.   
Elle fait aussi des gosses. C'est son passe-temps. Elle attends deja son quatrième,et elle adore ça. Tous de père différents, et l'ainée et une démone-renarde.   
A la fin de la réunion, Itachi reste seul un instant avec Hinata pour lui remettre une lettre. Elle est de Neji et date de deux ans. Sur l'envelloppe, juste écrit: "Hinata Hyuga et le Demon-Renard". Et la lettre venait d'atteindre son destinataire. Hinata lit la lettre en silence avant d'y répondre à voix haute. "Je t'ai pardonné, Neji." 

Itachi a lut la lettre avant de la lui donner. Maintenant, il la regarde reflechir, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle va faire.   
Itachi: "Tu vas revenir à Konoha?"   
Hinata: "....je penses, oui. On me propose de fonder un clan indépendant. Je vais créer le clan du Renard. "   
Itachi: "Tu vas quitter l'Akasuki...."   
Hinata: "Mais je ne vous trahirais pas. "   
Hinata fait une pause avant de se tourner vers le salon ou les enfants jouent toujours.   
Hinata: "Je voudrais que mes petits vivent au soleil, et en paix."   
Itachi: "Si je passe par Konoha, je viendrais vous voir."   
Hinata: "Bien sur, ma porte sera toujours ouvertes à mes amis de l'Akatsuki."   
Itachi: "Et ta chambre aussi."   
Hinata: "Vois ça avec Naruto, pacifiquement."   
Le Renard montre les crocs à Iatchi et reprend sa forme semi-humaine pour enlacer jalousement Hinata. Sans un mot. Il ne parle plus depuis sa transformation de toute façon, et quelques fois, il accpete de partager Hinata. Pas toujours.   
  

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata charge sur le dos du Renard ses enfants et ses affaires, et ils partent vers le village du feu.   
Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. 

FIN 

voila, c'est fini. je suis épuisée. Dodo! bonne nuit! desolée si c'st bourré de fautes de frappes, il est tard. l'histoire a prit une tournure que je ne lui imaginais pas quand j'ai commence, et une fin tout aussi inattendue.... mais j'espere que ca vous a plus quand meme 


End file.
